Speckles' mother
Speckles' mother is a character from the korean film, Speckles the Tarbosaurus. ''She has brown scales, and amber eyes. Appearances Speckles' mother is first seen with her children, on a hunting trip. When Speckles, her youngest child, tries to follow them, she growls at him, to stay where he is, and he obeys. While Quicks and the twins chase their prey away from the rest of the herd, she ambushes it, and kills it with a bite to the throat. Then, she roars in victory, with her children. Later that day, she is resting in the sun, with Quicks beside her. Speckles tries to get them to play with him, and Quicks finally gives in, as Speckles follows him into the forest. As they leave, their mother watches them, and allows a few small pterosaurs to clean her teeth, much like a modern-day crocodile. The next day, Speckles goes on his first hunt, and his mother seems worried for his safety, as she nuzzles him before he leaves. But One-Eye is watching them, unknown to her, and starts a massive stampede of dinosaurs to come running towards her children! Speckles is caught up in the herd, and Quicks bravely sacrifices himself to save his younger brother. Meanwhile, the twins are cornered at the edge of a cliff, while their mother rushes to save them. Unfortunately, she is too late, and they are knocked off of the cliff by a few of the herbivores! The stampede finally passes by, and One-Eye approaches the female ''Tarbosaurus, menacingly. They circle each other, growling, until One-Eye roars, and lunges for her throat, but the female ducks, and shoves him away. One-Eye then tries again, to grab her by the throat, and succeeds! He shoves her to the ground, as the Tarbosaurus manages to free herself. She dodges away from One-Eye's snapping jaws,and then kicks his face, with her back claws. One-Eye spits out blood, as she stands up, slowly. Suddenly, the Tyrannosaurus leaps at her, holding her by the throat, for a second time, and she roars in fury at him! Unable to free herself, she is then forced towards the edge of the cliff, by One-Eye! Speckles watches in horror from nearby, as she is then pushed to her death, into the chasm below! She is mentioned later on in the film, when a 20-year-old Speckles is about to be killed by One-Eye, which gives her son the strength to fight back against him. Skills Speckles' Mother, as her form and species suggests is a strong a powerful hunter. Witnessing her hunting pattern from Speckles' view of his early life, shows she favors Blitzkrieg tactics, namely strong, fast domineering strikes, to overcome others before they can compose a suitable counter-attack. Speckles has imminence pride in his mother as a great and majestic provider whose kills were always both efficient and glorious. Personality Speckles mother is very protective of her young. Like most of her species she is violent and a merciless hunter. To her young however she is a loving and caring guardian, willing to do anything to protect them. Though the audience sees her tear into other creatures, to Speckles this is a simple method of gathering food, establishing presence and presented a model behavior he and his kin aspire to some day. Trivia *In the scene where Speckles' mother is killed, One-Eye is shown, pushing her towards the edge of a cliff. You can clearly see that she is scraping at the edge, with her claws, indicating how close she is to the edge. But then, One-Eye is seen pushing her even closer to the edge! This would mean that the Tarbosaurus would be dangling from One-Eye's jaws, over the edge of the cliff! But seconds later, She is where she was standing before, when One-Eye shoves her into the chasm! Similar heroes *Littlefoot's Mother (The Land Before Time) *Mufasa (The Lion King) Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Deceased Category:Wise Category:Tragic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Pure Good Category:Predators Category:Mute Category:Monarchs Category:Brutes Category:Weaklings Category:Parents Category:Leaders